


The Black Sea Monster

by roguefaerie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consent, M/M, Medical Experimentation, References to tentacles, Sea Monsters, Treat, a little cracky, a little not, but still being a little well, learning how to human again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: When Bucky was behind the wall at HYDRA, he had a tentacle monster.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Writing Rainbow Black





	The Black Sea Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



> Okay, so I love your prompts and my brain wants to smash them all together and write you all of the things, so there was almost OW several times but instead I went with comfort pairings. The end. Also: I'm getting there gradually on the tentacle monster thing so I hope you like this.

“Behind the wall, I had a pet octopus. Tentacle monster. Thing.”

Behind the wall was one of Bucky’s shorthands for his time as a-- well-- as what he was forced to be for Hydra's purposes.

They were slowly, slowly unpacking all of that and bringing Bucky back to a ‘normal’ human existence, but then again sometimes Bucky would say a thing like, well, that.

Still, Steve was fairly used to the pattern and knew by now how to take a breath and absorb whatever piecemeal facts Bucky could share (or choose not to.)

So when Steve spoke, his response was simple.

“You did?”

“Yeah, and um. I guess I still think about it. The tentacle monster and um, all of it.”

Steve nodded. “Well, it’s only natural.”

“I guess I haven’t been back that long.”

“Should I ask why exactly they wanted you to have a tentacle monster?”

Bucky shrugs. “Experimentation.”

It was all experimentation, in the end. 

A lot of their conversations ended one way or another like this. Still, something about this was going to stick in Steve’s mind. He just knew.

* * *

“You know it’s the best when you just tell me what you need, right?” Steve asked. 

“Uh. Yeah. Trying. I guess that’s why...earlier today happened.”

“Mmhmm. Tentacles.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Still thinking about it?”

“Thinking about you. And um, yeah, maybe.”

“Me too, sometimes.”

“What’d it feel like?”

“Well, if you let me inside you-- I can show you, the best I can.”

“Can’t say I dislike that idea.”

Bucky smiled. “We’re a little all over the place these days, huh?”

“Sometimes. Two of a kind, even now, right?”

It was amazing how they could still fall in step, still grow together. Even over this.

Making the best of-- all this. Every single strange bit of it.

Sometimes Steve felt like that was what made the two of them unstoppable.

Together.


End file.
